


The Raccoons' Tickle Fight

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Tickling, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: You know, just in case you wanted another fanfic about Lifty and Shifty tickling each other.By the way, Tootie makes a cameo apperance, but she's basically me if I was seeing this happen.





	The Raccoons' Tickle Fight

(One day in their apartment, Lifty and Shifty are watching TV. Shifty switches the channel.)

TV: Fun fact. Over 50% of the world’s population is sensitive to being tickled.

(Shifty immediately turns off the TV and puts the remote aside.)

Shifty: Sure is weird how many people are ticklish, huh, bro?

Lifty: Yeah... (Looks over at Shifty.) But you know what I like about that?

Shifty: What?

(Without responding, Lifty then tickles both of Shifty’s sides.)

Shifty: (gasps and starts laughing immediately) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(After a few seconds of tickling, Lifty removes his hands from Shifty’s sides and snickers to himself. Shifty pants a few times until he catches his breath.)

Shifty: Why, you...

Lifty: What’s the matter? (As he speaks, Shifty movie over to him.) Got a problem with being-- (Shifty then places both of his hands on Lifty’s belly, almost causing him to squeal.) TICKLISH?!?

(Shifty then smiles mischievously and starts tickling Lifty’s stomach, causing him to laugh almost instantly.)

Lifty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (gasps) OH GOD!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(Unbeknownst to the raccoons, Tootie is watching them through the door to their apartment. As she watches Shifty tickling Lifty, Tootie giggles audibly to herself.)

Tootie: Why is this so cute? Hee hee hee!

(However, the raccoons hear her voice, and Shifty immediately stops tickling Lifty as they both look over to the door. Tootie realizes they heard her and shuts the door in embarrassment.)

Lifty: Uh, Tootie?

(No response as Tootie is walking away, still embarrassed.)

Lifty: That was weird...

Shifty: Yeah.

(Thinking that Shifty is done tickling him, Lifty starts tickling Shifty again, this time on his belly. Shifty’s reaction is immediate.)

Shifty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Y-YOU BRAT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Lifty: Yeah, that’s me... (to himself) But not as much as you!

(After a few seconds, Shifty grabs Lifty’s hands and pulls them away from him, stopping him from tickling him any more. Shifty starts panting several times as well.)

Shifty: You are so... going down... Lifty! (lets go of his hands)

Lifty: Oh, really?

Shifty: Yeah... (catches his breath, then points at something) Hey, look! A Shiny!

Lifty: (immediately turns to look at it) Where?!

(While Lifty is distracted, however, Shifty grabs one of his ankles and starts tickling his foot, causing Lifty to explode in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.)

Lifty: EEEEEEK!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (gasps) GOD DANG IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Shifty: Yeah, how do ya like that? (keeps tickling Lifty’s foot, only to remember something Lifty did to him in an earlier fanfic. Out of complete curiosity, he rubs his finger in between Lifty’s toes a few times, causing Lifty to lose it)

Lifty: AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (gasps) SHIFTY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANNNNNN!!!!!

(Shifty then stops tickling him and lets go of his ankle. Lifty pants hard as he struggles to catch his breath, blushing and sweating from how hard he laughed.)

Shifty: Huh. Neat.

Lifty: (still panting) W-Why... did you have to...? That was my... most ticklish spot...

Shifty: I thought Lumpy and Sniffles were the only ones who... (realizes what he is saying and stops) Never mind.

(Lifty keeps panting, wiping the sweat off his face as he does so. Shifty puts his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.)

Shifty: Look, I didn’t know you were THAT sensitive there. I... I’m really sorry.

Lifty: (finally catches his breath) It’s alright, bro. I understand.

Shifty: And if it helps, I’ll let you tickle me some more.

Lifty: (thinks about it for a second) Nah, maybe tomorrow. But there is one thing I do want to do...

Shifty: What’s that?

(Without answering, Lifty pokes Shifty’s nose without hurting him. Shifty puts his hands over his nose in response.)

Shifty: H-hey! (Rubs his nose a little, only for it to twitch due to the poke.) What are you trying to do? Make me... (his breath hitches) Haaaah... s-sneeze...?

Lifty: Well, we were tickling each other for... what, ten minutes? So why not?

Shifty: (turns away from Lifty) Aaah, hehhh... HUUUUUH-AAAAAAAAAAH... (sneezes into both his hands) Tchiuuuuuuuu!

Lifty: (giggles to himself) Hehehehehe~!

Shifty: (pulls both of his hands away) Ugh... (rubs his nose with his fist) You just couldn’t resist, could ya?

Lifty: Nope. And bless you. :3

Shifty: (sniffles) Thanks...

(Shifty continues to rub his nose as Lifty picks the remote back up and turns on the TV.)


End file.
